


Christmas Spirit

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Supernatural Imagines/Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas oneshot, Family, Gen, German decent, German family, Krampus - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, beliefs, i know its late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Adelaide, being of German decent means her family took Christmas very seriously, including Krampus. Same as her. However, when Sam and Dean’s Christmas spirit is non-existent, she begins to worry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebeastinsideusall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/gifts).



> This was a Christmas Fic I was challenged to do, I’m sorry if the translations are incorrect. I did research and watched the movie, so I tried to base it off of those. So sorry, if there are mistakes. Sorry also that it’s a bit late as well, time was not on my side.
> 
> \------  
> Hopefully it turned out great for you hun!

 

  


* * *

 

Aw, Christmas, that time of year again. It’s not like you didn’t love this season, you did. You loved the freshly fallen snow. How it covered the ground and trees in a blanket of white. The crisp clean air that filled your lungs whenever you went outside. The Christmas carols you sang along to with the radio as you baked a variety of cookies, pies, and sweet bread. However, you were always on edge more when it came around the corner every year.

You can’t help it, it’s not your fault, no one’s really. It was just out of habit. Your great-great grandparents, great grandparents, grandparents, well pretty much everyone was German. They always told you and did their best to make sure you were always on your best behavior. Helping you keep your Christmas spirit alive. It’s not like you don’t want to be scared of the half-goat, half-demon who comes along with bells, chains, and a bundle of birch sticks to swat naughty children; then takes them away. But it was in your blood. Your own family tradition of sorts, story you’d tell every year. Your parents called to wish you a Merry Christmas and to well, remind you that  _ Krampusnacht _ (Krampus Night) was coming up. So you did your best to stay calm and cool about it. Not wanting to bring attention to yourself when the boys came entered the bunker.

“Adelaide? We’re back!” Sam’s voice carried down the stairs and into the library where you finished putting the last of the tree ornaments. You were nervous to see how they’d react to the decorations. But the last few hunts have been rough on both of them and Bobby said they needed something to lift their spirits. So having the bunker look warmer and welcoming was a good idea.

“In here!” You wiped your hands off on your pants and turned around to face the two men. Sam looked around in awe, taking it all in. Your heart lifts when the corner of his lip twitches up in a small smile. But the mood changes as soon as you look at Dean. He just looks at you and turns to head off to his room.

“Sam, is Dean okay? Did I do something wrong?” He looks at you softly, setting his bag on the table, then made his way towards you.

“He’ll be fine Ada, it’s just…Christmas is always rough for him. For me too, but it was never the same after mom died. Go talk to him, he’ll understand.” You nod sadly, hating yourself for bringing up painful memories. “Hey, Ada?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for this, though, makes it feel like home.” He gives you one last smile before you head off to talk to Dean.

Your closed fist hovers over his door, waiting to ask permission to enter. Taking a deep breath, you rap your knuckles against the wood twice. A deep grunted reply responds.

“Come in Adelaide, I know it’s you.” Twisting the knob, you push the door open. Dean’s sitting on his bed, back facing you, as he’s cleaning his guns.

“I just wanted to say sorry for…I didn’t mean to bring pain for you. Just wanted to do something nice for the both of you.” You chose your words carefully, not wanting to upset him further. But when he didn’t respond, you accepted defeat. “Knew this was a stupid idea, not like it matters anyways. I’ll take the stuff down in the morning and come back after the holidays.” You turned to leave, but Dean’s voice stopped you.

“Why?”

“Why what?” You asked him. He stopped what he was doing and stood up to face you.

“Why do all of this? You know how I feel about Christmas, so why bother? Just because I don’t really have faith in all the Christmas mumbo-jumbo, doesn’t mean, that whatcha macallit….”

“Krampus...” You say sternly, crossing your arms over your chest.

“It doesn’t mean he’ll come crashing in and dragging me off to hell. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’ve been there and back again a few times. Wouldn’t make any difference now, would it? Just because I don’t believe in that crap, doesn’t give you the right to force it on anyone else.” His words felt like salt on a fresh wound. Hit at your very core. Why couldn’t this man just enjoy it for once? Just one year. For you.

“ _ Fick dich _ Dean.” (Fuck you) You spat at Dean, not giving a shit if he couldn’t understand you or not. You tried your best to stay calm and composed, but that action alone set your nerves on fire. “Fine, die for all I care. Have him drag you to hell, don’t expect me to come dragging you back.” Turning on the heel of your foot, you left his room, slamming the door behind you. You walked into the library, passing Sam while grabbing your coat, then heading to the door.

“Ada, you okay?” Sam called after you, but you didn’t even bother to stop, just tossing a reply over your shoulder.

“Es geht mir gut Sam. Just leave me alone.” (I’m fine Sam) The bunker echoed with the sound of the heavy door slamming into place.

“Dammit Dean, what the hell did you do?” I barge into my brother’s room with the clear intention of getting an answer. He groaned and stood up from where he was previously laying on the bed.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t do shit.” He tried to walk past me, but I blocked his path,

“Then why did Adelaide leave the bunker as if she was intended to kill someone? Is this all about this whole Krampus thing?” Dean groaned, running his hand down his face.

“Yeah, okay. That what you want to hear? I just don’t see the big deal about not believing in it.” I completely understood what he was saying, sure Christmas was never really something we celebrated, and Krampus might actually be a fictional creature, but we’ve seen a lot of fucked up shit. I crossed my arms and stared at Dean.

“You ever think about it from her point of view, though?” I continued before he could say something. “She grew up with this Dean, her whole family grew up believing about Krampus and how you’d either get a shoe full of gifts or a stick. How he’d drag those who don’t believe down to wherever he lives. She grew up just like us Dean, grew up knowing about monsters and who knows, Krampus might even be real! Hell, we’ve faced several creatures others deemed didn’t exist and yet we did.” I sigh, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Just….just go talk to her okay? Maybe start off by saying sorry?” I smile slightly when he puts his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay, I’ll go apologize.” He grabs his coat and makes his way to join her. I just hoped they work things out.

It didn’t take me long to find where Ada was. I found her sitting on the hill a bit away from the entrance of the bunker, back facing towards me. A slight breeze caused her to pull her coat around her tighter. I frown at the sight and went back inside to grab a few blankets before making my way to her.

She jumps slightly when I wrap a fleece blanket across her shoulders, handing her a second one to put on her lap. You’d have to blind to not notice her tear stained face, eyes puffy clear evidence that she was.

“I’m sorry, Ada for talking shit about Christmas and all, it’s just…I never saw it as a big deal ya know?” Instantly start talking before she could get even one word out, I needed to get this out before I changed my mind. “Ever since my mom died, Christmas was….it usually ended up with just Sam and me. A piece of crap tree with pine car air fresheners hanging from it, and usually shitty stolen gifts under it. Dad was, well doing what he always did. Out hunting or some shit. We didn’t have the lights, cookies, didn’t even have a fucking real Christmas tree. Instead, it was always just me and Sammy….so sorry, if I give off all the whole Scrooge shit. It’s just not my favorite holiday, brings up too many things.” Ada sits quietly and lets Dean talk, she’s still pissed at him, but she understands his feeling for this holiday more. In fact, she feels sorry for him and Sam, how they never had the chance to really have a nice Christmas.

“You still hurt me, Dean. I know it’s not your favorite holiday, but it’s important to me. My whole family is German and they had some pretty strong beliefs when it came to this time of year. Some kids believe in Santa Claus, a fat, jolly old man who comes down the chimney, fills the stockings, puts presents under the tree, eats cookies they leave out and all this happy ho ho ho shit. But not with my family, it’s the complete opposite. If you lose faith, like the Christmas Spirit, you better hope he doesn’t come to get you.” Ada pulls the blanket around her tighter, leaning her head on Deans shoulder. She was glad he didn’t say anything and just let her talk.

“I remember when my Oma  _ (grandmother) _ talked harshly to my parents about me and my sibling’s behavior. How if we didn’t improve he would come take us away. The morning of Christmas, I remember watching as my older bruder  _ (brother),  _ and schwester  _ (sister) _ opened the door hesitantly. Hoping we didn’t see a bundle of sticks on our doorsteps, but it was always shoes filled with gifts, trinkets and such. It was such a relief when we saw that, then the rest of the day went on normally. One year, when I was ten, a rumor went around, that a fellow student in school, who was rough around the edges…” Dean looked over at Ada when squeezed his hand tightly, a faraway look in her eyes.

“What happened Ada?” She looked at Dean, then back to the tree line.

“We tried to tell him he needed to do something or Krampus was going to come to get him, but…he never listened. Shortly after Christmas, he went missing. No one saw him leave the house or take anything. His belongings were still inside his room. ‘Course it could’ve been a completely different reason, but everyone knew it was the cause of Krampus.” She took a deep breath before looking back at Dean, thinking her next words carefully.

“I know you and Sam never had a great Christmas and I understand if you never believe in Christmas or Krampus or whatever. But, can…can you just this once? You and Sam are everything to me. You’re the only family I have here in the states, you both saved my ass more times than I can count and not only that, but you both deserve to be happy! Eat cookies, sing carols out of tune, decorate a tree, get hungover from spiked eggnog, eat all the pie you can eat, open gifts Christmas morning! I just want to give you and Sam the Christmas you never really got. You guys deserve that much.”

Dean just stares at Ada for a few seconds, then stares off to the side watching as the birds flew by. Letting the crisp air seep into his bones, getting lost in his own thoughts, taking in everything she said. He never knew how much Christmas actually meant to her, let alone her how much she really wanted him and Sam to get what they never really had. Making his decision, Dean stands up and reaches for her hand, helping her up.

“Come on, guess we better make a run.” Ada stares at him, eyes widely.

“You serious?” He smiles at her.

“Yeah, we need food to make Christmas dinner, right? Not to mention, we need to get gifts still.” She jumps up and down, squealing excitedly. Wrapping her arms around Dean tightly, he laughed and squeezed her back just as tightly. Loving the girl who became the sister that he always wanted.

“You’re the best Dean,” she smiles at Dean, “thank you for doing this.” Dean can’t help but smile softly at her, happy to see her usual smile back. He kisses her forehead, then walking back to the bunker with her.

“Anything for you, Adelaide. Now, let’s get Sam and get started. Yeah?”

“Yes, let’s.” Dean opens the door and calls out to Sam as you both head down the stairs.

“Sammy! Grab your coat, we’re making a Christmas run.” Not even thirty seconds pass, that Sam is walking down the hallway with a huge grin on his face. Knowing you managed to convince Dean, but most importantly that you and Dean were happy. This Christmas turned out to be the best one, the three of you had. It was filled with so many new happy memories, filled with joy, laughter, and pie…so much pie. Ada’s belief in Krampus never left, but she knew her boys were safe and no longer had anything to worry about.


End file.
